


Смерти больше нет

by achenne



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, F/M, Incest, Mindfuck, Post-Canon, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Морган лежит в криокамере. Морган всегда рядом с Алексом. Он — последний человек на «Талосе-1». Вероятно, это неважно.Morgan is kept within the cryochamber. Morgan is always near Alex. He's the last living person on Talos-1, but perhaps it doesn't matter.The illustration: http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/rejting2.1549398630.jpg by Aihito





	Смерти больше нет

_Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,  
And death shall have no dominion._

_Dilan Thomas_

 

Это как дыхание: мерный темп, вдох и выдох. Вдох означал: драгоценного кислорода становится все меньше, выдох — что атмосферу заполняет углекислый газ; так устроен человек, в замкнутом пространстве, рано или поздно, уничтожит самого себя. 

Дыхание было повсюду и заставляло подстраиваться — такт в такт. Оно предшествовало гибели, легко догадаться, ведь случилось нечто ужасное, непоправимое, словно в легкие воткнули нож, прокололи плотную ткань и превратили альвеолы в красноватую кашу. 

Боль была снаружи.

Главное, заставить себя осознать; и это получилось, на очередном вдохе вместе с ударом затылком об обшитую красным деревом стену.

В замкнутом пространстве из всех ответов остался аварийный зеленый знак «ВЫХОД». Табличка мигала гораздо чаще дыхания, можно было лишь гадать, насколько хватит ее автономности — на минуту, час, день? 

Воздух закончится раньше, а гравитация не вернется — так что лучше подумать о количестве вдохов и выдохов и действовать. Мешали сполохи перед глазами и дезориентация, последствия потери сознания из-за резкого перепада давления. Шлем активировался далеко не сразу, нескольких секунд паники хватило, чтобы вырубиться.

«Я был бы мертв, если бы...»

«Что с остальными?»

Почти все погибли, скорее всего. Запасной план спасет лишь некоторых.

«Что с...»

Похожий на прозрачные соты или кристалл шлем исчеркал пространство легкой рябью линий. Надо же, эта штука пригодилась — столько шуму было о безопасности и мерах предосторожности. Защитные костюмы нужны тем, кто выходит в открытый космос, а не просиживает день и ночь в комфортабельном кабинете, где самая страшная угроза — письмо от совета инвесторов с очередными претензиями.

Чертова головная боль. Гипервентиляция, должно быть, в ней все дело. Стоит дышать осторожнее — и, кстати, баллон кислорода всего один, а снаружи, за зеленой табличкой и дверью, открывающейся по скану сетчатки и кодовому слову — марка любимых сладких хлопьев, — мертвая легкость вакуума.

И чудовище из глубин Млечного Пути.

Слишком поздно бояться чудовищ. 

«Морган».

Сестра спасла Алекса, когда тот потерял сознание. Уже за это стоило поблагодарить и Морган, и космического монстра. Абсурдная версия: явление мега-особи вернуло сестре хотя бы часть памяти и личности, полуразрушенных из-за тифоньей материи.

Еще Морган забрала готовый аппарат нуль-волновой передачи. Алекс пытался ее остановить; это не сработает, говорил он. Нужно эвакуировать людей и уничтожить «Талос-1». Она не слушала, она упорно пробиралась по внутренностям станции, едва не прогрызая себе путь в обшивке. Не помогло даже запереть ее в единственном безопасном месте, хранилище данных. 

Алекс был уверен, что Морган убьет его, а уже потом пойдет разбираться с тифонами, но она поступила иначе. 

Может быть, у нее получится — и надо лишь не мешать ей, а немного помочь; для начала — не отсиживаться в безопасном месте. 

Борясь с нулевой гравитацией, Алекс приблизился к двери. Станцию качнуло вдохом и выдохом — это тварь из недр космоса пожирала все, что создано людьми. 

Транскриптор пискнул.

— Я готова выбить этой штуке мозги, — сказала Морган. — С тобой разберусь после.

Алекс даже улыбнулся, хотя сестра не могла его видеть. 

— Разберешься. Обязательно. 

Сестра права; у них нет иного выбора, кроме как попытаться оглушить сразу всех тифонов на «Талосе». 

Один шанс — да или нет.

Алекс приложил ладонь финальным жестом: «Открыть». Неприятная легкость отталкивала его; но дверь поддалась.

Снаружи черно-лиловая масса взмахнула щупальцами. От удара взорвались осколки стекла, способного выдержать прямое попадание метеорита, и обломки арматуры, вместо того, чтобы обрушиться лавиной, повисли в пустоте нулевой гравитации. 

Алекс держался одной рукой за поручень на двери, другой — за транскриптор. 

Перед ним извивалась и медленно уплывала бесконечная мгла, будто отвалилась от «Талоса-1» трехсотфутовая пиявка. Алекс не замечал этого: в транскрипторе долго, на одной мучительной ноте кричала Морган; а потом все стихло.

 

Тишина длилась вечно.

На самом деле, нет. Просто Алекс забыл о существовании календарей и даже часов; прежде на «Талосе» объявляли время, механический голос приветствовал: «С добрым утром», сообщал обо всех событиях, вечером — желал приятного отдыха и спокойной ночи. Автоматику заклинило, теперь мягкий голос все время говорил: «Доброй ночи», а потом голос захлебывался, словно в астматическом приступе. Алекс помнил, где находится радиоточка, но зацикленное «Добрый вечер» вытаскивало его из оцепенения; но этот голос все же оставался тишиной.

Морган, впрочем, была рядом.

Алекс нашел сестру в Психотронике — из открытого рта вытекала кровь, лицо исказилось, напоминая жертв Typhon caccoplasmus, когда Алекс неосознанно прикоснулся к щеке, кожа прилипла к перчатке и отслоилась, оголяя словно сваренные вкрутую мышцы. Зубы в дыре блеснули ухмылкой.

Алекс вызвал медоператора, приказал развернуть подробную карту состояния. Слабая нейронная активность в мозгу сохранялась, однако автомат прогудел «дальнейшее вмешательство невозможно».

— Вылечи ее.

Машина бормотала что-то о бесполезности реанимационных мер. Алекс выстрелил в оператора — пуля отскочила, не причинив машине особенного вреда, стрелял он из рук вон плохо. 

Оператор еще раз пискнул, словно сообразив, что самое время сломаться, с металлическим стуком ударился об залитый остатками черной материи, пол. 

Тифоны перестали охотиться на людей, но они все еще жили, замершие, словно прежде в «Клетке»; без своего Коралла — безмозглые, но живые; а Морган — нет, у нее сползало лицо, и Алекс боялся прикасаться ко всему остальному, пока нес ее до криокамеры в Психотронике, где хранили законсервированную экзотическую материю. Эти железные капсулы все еще содержали нескольких фантомов и целый выводок мимиков; но была и пустая, холодная внутри. 

То, что нужно. 

На отвратительное мгновение почудилось, что тело Морган распадается, под костюмом у нее что-то вроде бананового пудинга, только из денатурированного мяса и крови. Нога повисла под нелепым углом. Алекс захлопнул криокамеру — сестра легла в нее удачно, кусок отошедшей кожи и плоти не было видно, лицо казалось прежним. Отросшая челка прикрыла невидящие вытекшие глаза.

Алекс смотрел и прислушивался, а потом засмеялся: 

— Ну все, хватит шутить над глупым старшим братом. Идем. Пожалуйста. 

И Морган послушалась, потому что всегда была хорошей сестрой. Иногда устраивала дурацкие розыгрыши, но никогда не заходила слишком далеко. 

В конце концов, она обещала «разобраться».

Морган была рядом — тишина не мешала, Алекс ее прекрасно слышал. 

Он говорил ей: ты оказалась права, твоя нуль-волна сработала. Даже альфа-тифон перестал атаковать станцию. Они все здесь, но без своей внешней нейронной сети, Коралла, впали в кому или что-то вроде того. Откуда знаю про альфа-тифона? Оно ведь не догрызло «Талос», правда? Нет, я еще не был в Арборетуме. Нет, не выходил из Психотроники. Радио с дурацким голосом популярной актриски замкнуло, черт его знает, пара часов прошла, неделя? 

Морган отвечала: конечно, я права. Я вообще всегда права, братец. А ты здесь точно больше суток, и, кстати, в кабинете Келструпа закончились бисквиты и кофе в банках. Знаешь, что это означает? Придется выбираться.

Алекс пока пропускал мимо ушей. 

Зато спрашивал: ну, и как там с «разобраться», что сделаешь? Выстрелишь. Нет, на тебя это не похоже. Отрастишь щупальца и разорвешь меня пополам? Попробуй, это интересная идея — у тебя получалось левитировать сначала колбы и микроскопы в лаборатории, а потом целый стол. Попробуй со мной, если выйдет, докажем, что тифоньи способности позволяют управлять массой более чем вдвое превышающей собственную. Как тебе такой эксперимент, Морган? 

«Ладно, я иду к черту. И куда ты там еще сказала, можешь не повторять».

На перчатке оставался фрагмент ее кожи. 

Лучше не заглядывай в криокамеру, сказала она и откинула волосы, оголяя свои кровавые зубы в дыре на щеке; а то испортишь меня окончательно, неуклюжий братец. Думаешь, я забыла, как ты мне в детстве руку сломал? 

От этой фразы у Алекса глухо и дергающе заболело в груди. Он вздохнул и отстранился, одновременно протягивая ладонь и удерживая себя от этого жеста. Морган засмеялась.

 

«У меня всегда есть запасной план», — говорил Алекс любому, кто начинал паниковать. Он гордился собой: его разум выстраивал сотни вероятностей и возможностей, почти без отдыха или перерывов. 

Однажды в колледже на лекции по философии зашла речь об идее Бога. Алекс, считавший себя атеистом, записывал тезисы с отстраненным лицом, но внезапно даже для себя поднял руку.

«Бог — это сверхкомпьютер. Представьте машину, способную просчитать миллиарды вероятностей и взаимодействий между ними. Некоторые алгоритмы зависят друг от друга — мы даже можем предположить, что квантовые теории об „Эффекте бабочки“ верны. Этот суперкомпьютер хранит всю память о прошлом, настоящем, и, таким образом, он способен предсказать будущее».

Его преподаватель, англичанин мистер Уотерс, с неизменной ироничной улыбкой, кивнул: 

«Предположим. Теперь ответьте, мистер Ю, на парадокс о камне. Способен ли этот ваш суперкомпьютер создать камень, который не сумеет поднять сам».

Классическая задача. Алекс тогда пожал плечами.

«Этот камень — человек, — произнес Уотерс. — В случае с суперкомпьютером ситуация становится еще сложнее, правда?»

Ответ тоже был классическим, и Алекс фыркнул, недовольный тем, что его метафору свели до стандартной проблематики. Он никогда не отказывался от атеистических взглядов, но порой, много лет спустя, на «Талосе-1», думал: я ведь могу предусмотреть все вариации хотя бы в рамках одной станции? 

Морган, поддразнивая, называла его Юпитером. Сам Алекс предпочитал считать себя божеством-хранителем — «ченгуаншен». Достаточно скромно, не так ли? Божество-хранитель отвечает лишь за свой домен, «бог рвов и стен», так это переводится с мандарина. Вероятно, Алекс допустил ошибку, когда взялся решать за человечество — на самом деле, он не был ни суперкомпьютером, ни высшей сущностью.

И все же кое-что сумел сделать.

«Недалеко бы ты ушел без моих разработок», — Морган ткнула его локтем в бок. 

— Конечно, — согласился Алекс.

Он не мог спасти всех во время катастрофы на «Талосе-1», но воспользовался технологией сестры. Та записывала свою личность на операторов, эту же инструкцию он передал десяткам людей. 

Морган делала ставки. 

«Спорим, будет минимум дюжина «выживших»? 

— Меньше. Люди поддаются страху. Это нерационально, да. Ничего не поделаешь. 

Алекс обшаривал карманы мертвого Келструпа; директор Психотроники не оказался исключением. В лабораториях возле «Клетки» всегда царил холод, но тело уже начало подгнивать, трупные пятна напоминали фиолетовые печати. Морган посоветовала утилизировать мертвечину: пригодится для изготовления лекарств... или нейромодов. 

И для еще одной идеи, но Морган ее не высказала, Алекс же пока приближался, не позволяя думать о ней по-настоящему. 

«Всего лишь органика», — повторила Морган, когда Алекс отдернулся от раздутого гниением тела.

«Кстати, уже прошло четверо суток. Выбирайся».

— Не хочу, — Алекс грузно сел на пол. Девяносто шесть часов. В лабораториях Психотроники есть минимум необходимого, и даже спать можно в кресле руководителя, неподалеку от мертвеца. Запах тошнотворен, но ко всему привыкаешь. 

Алекс проверял транскриптор каждый час, и пока никто не подавал признаков жизни. Слишком легко представить то, что снаружи — мертвая станция, и зависший одной фразой голос, и цветы под стеклом, а еще уцелевший музей с прототипами нейромодов и хвалебной речью в адрес ТранСтар.

— Не хочу.

Труп Келструпа все же стоило утилизировать, хотя бы из соображений гигиены. Морган ухмылялась: ничего страшного, дотащишь до аппарата, а потом возьмешь скальпель и пилу, разрежешь. Целиком человек в утилизатор не помещается; придется поработать — впрочем, тебе полезны физические упражнения. 

Она охотно бы помогла, но неудобно таскать мертвецов, когда твои мышцы превратились в сублимированную лапшу, и сама ты в криокамере, словно замороженная рыба.

— Плоть и кровь — грязные штуки, Морган, — в никуда пожаловался Алекс, снова думая о мертвецах и о том, что его сестра спрятана в ледяной шкатулке, словно отравленная яблоком Белоснежка. 

Тронутая разложением плоть послушно отходила от костей. Келструп смотрел в пустоту глупым, как у курицы, взглядом. Морган посоветовала вырезать глаза — «Тогда, может быть, тебя даже не стошнит». 

Совет не хуже любого другого. В Психотронике оставались и другие тела, но Алексу не хотелось пока думать о них; не все сразу. 

«Я бы, знаешь, предпочел их похоронить или кремировать. По-человечески».

Морган посмеялась над ним: серьезно, может, еще и надгробную речь произнесешь? Ты один на заброшенной космической станции, наполовину уничтоженной пришельцами, в окружении примерно трехсот мертвецов. Думаешь, кто-нибудь прилетит эвакуировать тебя? 

«С чего ты решила, будто мне вообще нужна эвакуация?» — возразил сестре Алекс; но он послушно отпиливал в этот момент Келструпу руку, так что Морган все равно победила.

Органика как основа нового эксперимента. Криокамера сохранит, а уцелевших технологий может и хватить. 

«Запасной план, как всегда, Морган».

Стоило закончить, как поступил «звонок» на транскриптор. Несколько людей, перенесших себя в операторов, все же уцелели. Они вернулись на «Талос-1», словно призраки, прикованные к своему родовому замку или виселице, на которой их вздернули.

Алекс подумал о том, что любит мертвых за предсказуемость. Вероятно, ему следовало бы присоединиться, но пока — не время.

Транскриптор повторил звонок еще трижды. 

 

Их оказалось всего четверо; вернулись с разницей в несколько часов, и более никто не присоединился. Позже Алекс думал: хорошо, что выжить удалось именно тем, у кого получилось.

Доктор Дайо Игве появился в отсеке для шаттла. Здесь пахло горелой резиной и нагретым железом, а еще поджаренным мясом. Холл «Талоса» смотрелся почти пристойно, даже свет не выключался, зато отсек шаттла напомнил о правде. Сжиженный газ, используемый для отопления, вырывался длинными струями пламени под давлением. Два или три человека превратились в черно-красную массу, неузнаваемую, горелая плоть и уголь — больше ничего.

«Там еще тип, который прострелил себе голову, не выдержав кошмаров. Слабак, правда?» — сказала Морган. 

Алекса торопил транскриптор и сообщение на нем, хороший предлог не рассматривать обгоревшие останки и ту фигуру в кресле.

Доктор Дайо Игве первый, кто понял принцип действия псионики, первый, кто заикнулся о возможности не только копирования музыкальных или бейсбольных талантов, но и тифоньих способностей. Он верил, что человеческий мозг пригоден на большее, чем тысячелетняя рутина, у эволюции козырь в рукаве. Однажды нам не понадобятся машины для покорения космоса, говорил Игве. На Земле над ним смеялись. На «Талосе» язвили, что Алекс нанял «доктора-лунатика» из-за того, что ему можно было платить меньше, чем большинству ученых. Неправда; Игве был другом, он узнал об экспериментах в Психотронике первым. Алекс сам рассказал за стаканом виски. 

«И он первый согласился тестировать психоскоп на себе, — Морган обошла оператора, говорящего голосом Дайо Игве. — Ты уже придумал, для чего будешь использовать его дальше?»

Алекс не ответил, нужно было проверить, насколько соответствует личность Игве оригиналу.

— Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь Январь.

«Очень смешно», — обиделась Морган. 

— Простите? С кем вы разговариваете? — похоже, сам «доктор-лунатик» не совсем осознавал посмертие. — Мне снился сон: тифоны вырвались на свободу и убивали всех на своем пути, я пытался бежать через грузовой отсек, но задохнулся. Это было... больно.

— Все хорошо, — солгал ему Алекс.

Не в первый раз. 

Даниэлла Шоу погибла на обшивке; транстаровский скафандр выдерживал вакуум и магнитное излучение, но она запаслась всего одним баллоном кислорода. Ее успокоить не получилось: когда оператор завис над головой Алекса, за иллюминаторами проплыл труп настоящей Шоу, дважды ударился о стекло, и машина закричала совсем по-человечески: «Да будьте вы прокляты, я сама вас скормлю тифонам! Из-за вас погибла Эби!»

— Абигейл Фо? — уточнил Алекс. — Мне очень жаль. Ее убил беглый преступник из «добровольцев». Простите.

— Знаете что, Алекс? Я даже смерти вам желать не буду. Надеюсь, вы проживете еще долго. Здесь. На этой мертвой станции. Среди всех, кто погиб по вашей вине.

Даниэлла Шоу терпеть не могла обоих сиблингов Ю при жизни, Алекс не рассчитывал, будто что-то изменится, но и она вернулась в мертвый домен низложенного бога, которому оставалось только просить прощения. 

«На самом деле, — шепнула Морган. — Она простила тебя».

Саре Элазар достался оператор «Блэкбокса», напоминающий о Вальтере Дале и приказе «зачистить» станцию. Алексу все еще хотелось взглянуть в лицо отцу, когда тот принял решение убить собственных детей. Так, из любопытства. 

Сара Элазар собирала выживших в грузовом отсеке, но в результате осталась одна — запертая в орудии казни всех, кто был с ней. Она не заслужила такой иронии.

— Мне следовало арестовать вас, — прогудел оператор. 

— Вероятно, — согласился Алекс. 

«Это она меня собиралась спасать, представляешь».

— Между прочим, ты сама тогда повторяла, что тебя... используют.

Оператор вздрогнул. На миг почудилось, задействует свой потенциал лазерного оружия.

— Алекс? С кем вы говорите? 

Он оставил вопрос без ответа, потому что последней появилась Ильюшина — то, чем она стала. Морган не понравится, она предпочитала свою любовницу живой и теплой. Иногда Алекс даже представлял девушек вместе — горячие губы, отвердевшие соски, наверняка, они вылизывали друг друга между ног, а может быть, сначала касались пальцами, а потом — языками принимали вязкую солоноватую смазку. 

«Фу, братец. Что за дешевое порно у тебя в голове».

— Извини.

— Это вы мне, Алекс? После того, как...

— ...вы умолчали о своей болезни и, более того, подделали медицинскую карту.

Ильюшина выразительно промолчала, перед тем как перейти в контратаку: 

— Вы убивали людей. По вашему приказу отдали пришельцам моего отца. 

«Напомни, что это я сделала, а не ты», — сказала Морган, но Алекс не собирался вести долгие беседы с призраками в доспехах из нержавеющей стали. Они, эти четверо, вернулись на «Талос-1» и вновь были его частью.

Навсегда теперь.

 

Если бы спросили, каково это: продолжать существовать на обломках того, что было самым дорогим космическим проектом в истории человечества, после глобальной катастрофы, Алекс бы ответил: утомительно.

«Лучше бы я остался в Психотронике», — думал Алекс, перезагружая программу лифта. С первого раза он не заработал, со второго — тоже. Оставался путь через САГИТТу, и Алексу некстати вспомнились правила: «Для допуска в системы пониженной гравитации у сотрудника должен наличествовать сертификат о соответствующей подготовке. План работ необходимо согласовывать с техническим директором». Короче, Алекс мог бы поискать менее сложный способ самоубийства.

«Отправь операторов. Что? Они почти неуязвимые машины, транстаровское качество. Понимаю, ты видишь в них людей, которыми они были, но это не так».

Морган, как всегда, давала хорошие советы. Элазар, Ильюшиной и Шоу приходилось бывать в САГИТТе и во плоти, согласились они без лишних споров. Ильюшиной удалось починить технику, а Шоу восстановила программу из самого модуля лифта.

Алекс попытался связаться с Луной — может быть, Райли осталась в живых, но в эфире трещало, от этого звука сводило спазмом горло.

«„Пифей“ мертв, да?» — Морган обняла его за плечи. Над головой, используя свои механические способности анализа эфира, жужжала Даниэлла. 

— Да.

— С кем вы говорите? 

Этот вопрос Алекс уже слышал и подозревал, что ответ не понравится даже эмуляции личности в операторе.

— Я сказал Райли записать себя, так же, как и вам. Но, похоже, у нее что-то пошло не так.

Алекс сжал кулаки, испытывая абсурдное желание разбить аппаратуру на капитанском мостике. Снаружи в Дендрарии по-прежнему зияла дыра размером в пару небольших домов, но в Хранилище Данных и на мостике уцелела гравитация, спасибо инженерам, подключившим модули отдельно к каждому отсеку.

— На «Пифее» никого нет.

«Я знаю», — ответила Морган, а Даниэлла промолчала, хотя Алекс ждал от нее очередного ядовитого: а теперь поищите виноватых и извинитесь, мистер Ю. 

— Ваш сигнал могли перехватить на «Аргусе» или даже на Земле, — вместо нее среагировала глава службы безопасности, остающаяся собой даже в виде робота. — Они уже присылали Даля. Теперь пришлют целый взвод по зачистке. Что? Я бы так и сделала.

Алекс пожал плечами: почему это вообще должно его волновать? Эвакуироваться он не собирался — Морган-то все еще в Психотронике, в криогенной капсуле, и вместо щеки у нее дыра. Новость о мертвом «Пифее» заставила бездумно пялиться в экран и прислушиваться к треску эфира. 

«Эй, братец, у тебя же всегда был запасной план».

Алекс едва не ответил: кажется, уже нет. 

Вместо этого он отдал приказ Элазар отыскать «неодушевленных» операторов и собрать всех мертвецов. 

Органика, говорила Морган, а медоператор, в которого Алекс непредусмотрительно выстрелил, протрещал что-то о сохранившейся активности нейронов. Они делали нейромоды на основе тифоньей материи, но, может быть, человеческая поможет восстановить мозг сестры достаточно, чтобы хотя бы перенести ее на матрицу. Та уже делала подобное. Январь, Декабрь — может, не стоило их уничтожать. Впрочем, Январь точно была злобной сукой и ненавидела каждый дюйм станции и его лично.

Вот таков его запасной план, самый паршивый из всех. Морган он тоже не нравился, Алекс это чувствовал.

«Плохая идея. Как и воссоздать новое тело из переработанных мертвецов». 

— Придумай что-нибудь получше, — огрызнулся он; оператор-Игве обернулся всем корпусом: 

— Простите?

— Нет, ничего. Попробуйте сделать то, что я сказал.

Алекс мог быть упрямее сестры: он все равно собирался использовать чужую органику для того, чтобы... починить Морган; и только после этого можно подавать старый добрый «SOS».

Или нет. 

В первый раз родители и совет «ТранСтар» прислали Даля для зачистки; может, «Талосу-1» лучше оставаться темным пятном, напоминающим людям о гордыне и каре за нее — навсегда.

 

Морган была рядом, все время, каждую секунду, и она согласилась, что пока криокамера работает, пока не все человеческие останки утилизированы в удобную для работы основу, можно подождать. «Талос-1» вот ждать не мог, магнитосфера не справлялась, дыры от щупалец альфа-тифона ширились. 

«Талос-1» нужно сохранить. Однажды люди вернутся на уже окончательно мертвую — хотя, операторы могут и уцелеть, у машин неограниченный срок годности, — станцию, заберут все, что они создавали. Память о погибших лучше всякой надгробной речи.

Приходилось выживать. 

Сестра конструировала технику и могла, при желании, починить любую систему «Талоса» — от ею же изобретенного психоскопа до ядерного реактора, но Алекс, откровенно говоря, едва представлял, с какой стороны браться за разводной ключ. В нулевой гравитации полуразрушенного Дендрария ему по-прежнему делалось дурно до мерзкого головокружения. Когда пришлось-таки выйти на обшивку, едва не потерял сознание.

«Поставь нейромод, — посоветовала Морган. — Выносливость, сила, ловкость. Ты не протянешь долго без модификаций».

— С чего ты решила... — начал было Алекс, но прикусил язык. Смерть из-за того, например, что не выдержали забитые чертовыми холестериновыми бляшками, сосуды, — слишком нелепа. Нейромоды универсальны: исправляют все недостатки слабых человеческих тел. 

Подходящий мод нашелся в медицинском кабинете, в сейфе доктора Девриса. После установки глаз болел, как будто его вытащили без анестезии. 

«Подумай, каково мне было повторять каждые несколько дней», — фыркнула Морган.

Вместо ответа Алекс положил на стол рядом с терминалом свои очки. Впервые за тридцать с лишним лет ему не требовались стекла с диоптриями, чтобы разглядеть предметы на расстоянии дальше собственного носа; несмотря на тупую саднящую боль, ощущение было потрясающим.

Нельзя терять это — вот и причина продолжать. Из переработанных развертывателей получатся балки для крепления «крыши». 

«Мой практичный братец», — засмеялась Морган.

Спустя несколько недель встроенный аппаратный голос костюма перестал выдавать предупреждения о сниженной гравитации в Дендрарии. Система переработки кислорода сделала жилым отсекам «Талоса-1» искусственное дыхание, но все растения погибли, кроме нескольких, уцелевших в оранжерее. Генетические модифицированные цветы и деревья покрылись бледным налетом плесени, воздух прилипал к губам болотной гнилью. Выжил единственный вид — разработка самого Алекса, мох Takakia Catherine. Бесцветная серая масса, предназначенная для колонизации Марса, охотно плодилась исполинских стволах. 

Среди образцов в Оранжерее нашлось несколько живых. Когда мох-покоритель поглотит отраву, на перегное можно будет разбить новый сад. 

В собственный кабинет Алекс не возвращался. Стилизованная китайская пагода так и стояла — вечным смотровым пунктом, поблескивал телескоп. Даже гравилифты снова работали, но Алекс отключил подачу энергии под механическими «взглядами» операторов и пожал плечами: нужно экономить ресурсы.

— Алекс, мы собрали всю возможную органику с ДНК Homo Sapiens, — подал голос Игве.

— Благодарю вас, Дайо.

— Все же, что вы собираетесь делать? — Ильюшина подозревала, ее выдавал усилившийся русский акцент.

Они спрашивали о Морган, но всего два или три раза — похоже, выражение лица Алекса по-прежнему отбивало желание вступать в долгие беседы. Они до сих пор, парадоксально, считали его хозяином «мира»?

Операторы также не напоминали о том, что надо подать сигнал бедствия. И не пытались это сделать сами.

— Вернуть мою сестру, — сказал Алекс.

Морган закатила глаза: «Это очень пафосно, братец. Только у тебя дыра на рукаве и брился ты последний раз неделю назад. Немного, знаешь ли, портит впечатление».

Он готовился к возражениям, но призраки «Талоса-1» подтвердили готовность помочь.

 

Фабрикатор выдавал одинаковые кубики органики. В них ничего не оставалось от генома, полностью переработанная материя. Алексу пришлось отказаться от этой идеи, и он попросил операторов доставить в лабораторию несколько не слишком испорченных тел. Таких было мало: прошло больше трех недель со дня «инцидента». Лучше других сохранились те, что парили под потолком Дендрария или болтались рядом с обшивкой.

Кубики из фабрикатора под воздействием реагентов растекались в питательный раствор. 

«Все еще дурацкая идея. Ты не соберешь новую меня из чужих трупов. Слишком низкий процент совместимости».

Алекс поморщился. У его сестры оставалась чудесная привычка стоять за спиной и давать свои ценные советы, даже когда он раскладывал куски тел по цинковым столам морга, очищал их, словно фрукты, для фабрикатора, помещал фрагменты в питательную среду.

— Я все еще доктор биологии, — проворчал он.

«Ты работал с простейшими, мхами и лишайниками. Млекопитающие, знаешь ли, немного сложнее».

— Да ладно. Между прочим, у человека и банана ДНК совпадает на 50 процентов. 

Ассистировал оператор-Игве, и ему определенно было не впервой слышать, как люди общаются с тенями. Он единственный из четверых словно бы тоже видел Морган. 

Им пришлось открыть криокамеру. Холод сохранял Морган неизмененной, фигура казалась изломанной. Ту самую дыру закрыло инеем, словно клеем-коагулянтом. Алекс подцепил полоску кожи.

Они экономили электричество, но все мониторы в медпункте и Психотронике Алекс включил на полную мощность: микроскопы, анализаторы, экстракторы. От лаборатории до бывшей вотчины Девриса и остальных — целый холл плюс лестница. Алексу приходилось останавливаться на ступеньках или присаживаться на один из позолоченных кожаных диванов в холле. Морган хихикала насчет занятий спортом. 

Наверху, в Дендрарии, мох с именем матери заполнял стены и пол, карабкался по куполу, питался останками погибших деревьев — исполины напоминали поросшие серой травой холмы. В оранжерее снова зацвели гранаты и созрела банановая гроздь, потому что мох создавал собственную атмосферу. Соцветия давали воду дополнительно к бесконечно фильтруемой системой жизнеобеспечения. Магнитосфера и регуляция кислорода работали почти на полную мощность. Морган шутила, что Алекс мог бы прожить на «Талосе-1» всю жизнь.

Алекс возражал: 

— Мы должны отдать людям то, ради чего все затевалось, — говорил он, вскрывая одну из уцелевших упаковок с сублимированными дим самами или леденцами. — В первую очередь, твои знания. Ты — ключ ко всему. 

Морган не отказывалась от таких комплиментов. За Алексом наблюдали Элазар и Шоу — обе напоминали черт-бы-ее-побрал-Января, того гляди — попытаются вырубить электрошоком. Ильюшина занимала нейтральную позицию. Впрочем, их эмоции стирались с каждым днем; машине непросто хранить остатки человечности.

Этого Алекс и боялся.

Он воссоздаст нейроны Морган, перенесет ее на оператора, и... получит такую же машину. Логичнее воссоздать тело на основе генетической информации живых еще клеток из криокамеры, из биоматерии, разросшейся на вязкой синеве питательного раствора. Раствор сделан из прессованной органики с логотипом «ТранСтар». Круг замкнулся. 

Сестре идея не нравилась, и Алекс держался за свой план из чистого упрямства. 

Почти как в те проклятые дни, когда вновь и вновь отправлял ее на тесты, заставляя устанавливать и удалять нейромоды.

Алекс не возвращался ночевать в свою комнату в жилом отсеке — слишком много осталось в нем пустых кают и личных вещей. Чаще всего, выбиваясь из сил, он просто добирался до какого-нибудь дивана или кресла — удивительно легко оказалось забыть о привычном комфорте, даже роскоши, которые всегда ценил. Иногда спускался в отсек симуляций, где сделали копию ее каюты для Морган. Белье до сих пор пахло ее шампунем. Алексу каждый раз было неловко осквернять постель собой, и одновременно он словно пытался почувствовать сестру, не только слышать ее в своей голове и видеть полупрозрачной фигурой, похожей даже не на образ из игрушек покойного Кальвино, а на какой-то мультфильм. У Алекса сохранились фото и записи голоса, но он все равно боялся забыть, как выглядит Морган, как звучит ее настоящий, не скопированный в компьютер, голос.

На пустой станции царил полумрак аварийной подсветки. В комнате-симуляции зияла чернота разбитого стекла. Если лечь, видно кресла, бумаги, планшеты-терминалы и даже кофейные чашки. Алекс невольно думал о тифонах: что, если они все еще здесь, что, если «нульвейв» не уничтожил всех? Несколько образцов сохранилось в таких же камерах, как та, которая служила теперь «спальней» Морган, но могли быть другие, выжившие без Коралла, ведь и он продолжал существовать без себе подобных? 

Алекс по-прежнему не доверял чашкам. 

— «Пифей» все еще молчит, Морган. Я бы хотел верить, что Райли удалось выбраться, но... — сказал он однажды, много недель или месяцев спустя. Замкнувшее радио наконец-то перегорело, никто больше не отмерял время. — Мне удалось воссоздать что-то похожее на твоего клона, и я намерен попробовать. 

Та не отвечала.

Алекс вздохнул.

— Если все получится, ты вернешься на Землю.

Морган обернулась и засмеялась.

«Иди и подай сигнал SOS».

— Не раньше, чем закончу с тобой.

«Не спорь хоть единожды в жизни, братец. Ты поймешь, почему. Иди и подай сигнал на Землю, можешь хоть послать всех на мандарине и немецком, чтобы уж точно папа с мамой поняли, кто с ними говорит».

В этот момент ее фигура стала плотнее, только не ярче — напротив, темнее. Алекс не выключал ночника в спальне. После «инцидента» темнота его тревожила, ладно, пугала до панических атак, и он даже не мог себя винить за это.

Обычно он мог видеть сквозь Морган, но не теперь. Ее окутала темнота.

«Иди же».

Алекс послушался. Его тяжелые шаги повторяло десятикратное эхо. Наверху, в Дендрарии, мох расцветал красновато-лиловыми цветами, похожими на сжатые ладони. Транскриптор еще функционировал, можно вызвать операторов — они все равно никогда не спят. 

«Лучше не стоит».

На мостике пахло мокрым железом и подпаленным деревом. Кресло по-прежнему стояло возле окна — открывался прекрасный вид на звезды и далекую Землю. 

«Ну, чего медлишь?»

Алекс набрал координаты Земли. 

«SOS. Талос-1. SOS».

— Если они пришлют отряд по зачистке... — ворчливо начал он, Морган перебила: 

«Слушай».

Алекс подчинился.

Эфир отвечал тишиной. Алекс повторил запрос дважды, трижды. Направил запрос к базе «ТранСтар» в Сиэтле, в Австралии, на границе с СССР. По земному времени — Алекс сверился с часами, — полдень, какого черта они молчат.

«Ты ведь знал с самого начала, братец».

Он покачал головой. Кресло подвернулось удачно, замутило до дрожи в коленях.

«Запроси фото с шаттла Адвент. Он приземлился в Сиэттле, а еще — можешь с околоземных спутников, все они принадлежат „ТранСтар“, а у тебя президентский доступ».

— Который давным-давно отменен, — фыркнул Алекс.

Он уже знал: это не так.

Догадывался с самого начала? Вероятно, но тогда не было бы ни единой причины выживать, и он просто не позволял себе осознать. 

Роботизированная начинка «Адвента» откликалась, а вслед и автоматические спутники. На мониторы с задержкой в положенные пять минут поступали видеоизображения, и Алексу пришлось вцепиться обеими ладонями в подлокотники, пальцы были мокрые под перчатками униформы.

«Красиво, правда? Словно ангельский свет», — сказала Морган с мягкой улыбкой. 

Над Землей бесконечной золотистой дымкой простирался Коралл. 

 

Вызывать для срочного сообщения операторов Алекс не стал. Пытаясь добраться до комнаты Морган — приходилось держаться за стены и останавливаться, — он думал: это ничего не решит. Иногда милосердие равно неведению. 

Он расскажет всем четверым, но не сейчас. Пускай до утра еще думают, что босс просто хочет вернуть к жизни сестру, а потом можно подумать про возвращение домой. Они согласились ему помочь примерно на таких условиях. Все ради Морган, которую если не любили, то уважали. Со временем роботы реже вспоминали о самой возможности возвращения, Алекс редко напоминал.

Теперь...

«Скажешь им утром».

— Нет. 

Он остановился в холле «Талоса». Музей тлел мягкой подсветкой.

— У меня осталась спасательная капсула. Так и торчит под крышей Дендрария. Наверное, после ремонта замкнет шлюзы, но в целом...

«Ты что же, собрался на Землю, братец?»

— Я должен убедиться.

«Что тифоны захватили ее? Тебе недостаточно съемок со спутников? Треска в эфире?»

Алекс глубоко вдохнул. Морган погладила его по плечу.

— У меня нет никакого запасного плана на этот случай, Морган, — сказал он. А затем продолжил идти к спальне, словно более или менее нормальный ритуал вернет то, что оставалось от надежды, и завтра все же отзовется Земля, отец снова прикажет убить его, пришлют военных и отдадут бывшего главу мегакорпорации под трибунал, выдумают какую-нибудь чертовски показательную смертную казнь виновнику катастрофы, повлекшей гибель более трехсот пятидесяти человек, но «ТранСтар» или одна из дочерних компаний потихоньку заберет себе все исследования — и цикл начнется вновь.

— Я больше не могу, Морган.

Алекс остановился в кабинете перед Зеркалом, которое когда-то имитировало земной пейзаж, от ясного неба в солнечное утро до небоскребов во главе с транстаровской башней. Требовалось перешагнуть через осколки, чтобы вернуться в спальню. Алекс снял перчатку и схватился голой ладонью о кромку разбитого стекла, но даже боль и тепло собственной крови не отрезвили, не сработало.

Он подумал о пистолете, который лежал на тумбочке — из него Алекс выстрелил в оператора, который объявил Морган «не подлежащей реанимации». Два или три патрона, сколько осталось? 

Оглянувшись, Алекс понял, что сестра исчезла, ее больше нет рядом. Даже она сдалась. 

В баре он нашел бутылку джина. Морган делала из «Зеленого жука» коктейли, к которым Алекс никогда не притрагивался, из всех алкогольных напитков признавая только бурбон пятидесятилетней выдержки "Старый Сардар«— его выпускали в бутылках с пробками из настоящего золота. Но сейчас сгодится и эта гадость. Алекс был трусом: без «допинга» у него не получится нажать на курок.

— Я уничтожил Землю.

Золотое марево так и висело перед глазами, стоило закрыть их. Джин растекся по горлу отвратительно пахнущей можжевельником горечью.

— Нульвейв не достал всех тифонов, Морган. Тебе некуда и не к кому возвращаться. 

Она умолкла; скрылась в криокамере, навсегда. Наверное, стоило оставить записку операторам. Что-то вроде: посмотрите съемку со спутников. Ах, да: «не реанимировать» — на тот случай, если они решат сделать с ним то, что он собирался с сестрой.

— Прости.

Сестра появилась черным бликом на периферии бокового зрения. Алекс успел щелкнуть курком. 

 

Посмертия не существует, считал Алекс, только небытие, душа — выдумка идеалистов и единственная защита от страха сознания перед неизбежным распадом, вся личность сосредоточена в трех-четырех фунтах серого вещества, неокортекс занимает 95,6 % у Homo Sapiens, но это все. На «Талосе-1» они представляли человеческий разум как микросхему, куда всегда можно впаять пару чипов. Или удалить их, если нужно стереть данные.

«Я выстрелил?»

«Я мертв?»

Алексу вспомнились протяжные стоны перерожденных людей-фантомов; тифоны не понимали смысла слов, но все они повторяли: «Это похоже на сонный паралич». 

«Я не уничтожал Землю».

«Меня достали тифоны, вот что случилось».

Ему мерещилась спальня Морган, точнее симуляция, судя по зияющим дырам вместо Зеркала-подделки неба и города. От черноты отделилась другая — тень в виде человеческой фигуры, когда оно приблизилось, Алекс узнал одновременно сестру и характерный блеск тифоньих отростков-щупалец.

«Привет», — сказала Морган в голове брата.

Алекс попытался было кивнуть: хорошо, так это имеет смысл, в посмертие как не верил, так и не верю, но не давало покоя другое: 

«Почему ты похожа на...»

«Тифона?»

Она засмеялась.

«Потому что так выглядит надежда».

Из спины вырастали новые мерцающие щупальца. Этот блеск был неправильным: не отражал блики реального света, а рождал собственные, зрелище напоминало сломанный, но все еще искрящий терминал. На ощупь отростки были гладкими, они обвили запястья, одно легло на горло. Лицо Морган, наполовину скрытое темнотой, оставалось очень спокойным.

«Твоя надежда, брат».

Алекс пытался дышать. Щупальце пережимало глотку, от него покалывало током, словно от провода под слабым напряжением. 

«Я выстрелил?»

«Я мертв?»

В черной массе тифоньей материи блестели глаза человека. Один — чуть покрасневший, шрам от бесконечной череды нейромодов останется на всю жизнь.

«Как тебе больше нравится, Алекс. Я вот хочу вспомнить... наше прошлое».

Он снова попытался задать вопрос о Земле и собственной смерти (или нет), но нестабильная материя формировала тело, это было медленнее, чем перекидывались в неодушевленные предметы Typhon caccoplasmus. Зато, в отличие от мимиков, этот тифон действительно стал Морган. 

Или нет — теперь вместо ее лица открывался Dionaea muscipula — венериной мухоловкой, — жгут перекрученной ткани. Алекс осознал, что обнажен; это помогло уцепиться за остаток воспоминаний. Он не раздевался, собираясь вышибить себе мозги. 

«Прекрати думать о смерти, брат, — проговорила „венерина мухоловка“, склоняясь к его губам для поцелуя. Щупальца стискивали пальцы, и этот жест был почти ласковым. — Я хочу, как прежде. Никакой смерти. Смерти больше нет».

Тифоньи побеги скользнули в рот Алекса. Морган сидела на нем сверху, но последнее, что Алекс сейчас мог испытать — сексуальное возбуждение, и даже горячее, почти-настоящее тело его сестры заставляло лишь думать о криокамере, об инее в отверстии щеки, о вывернутой (ты такой неуклюжий, братец) ноге.

«Что ты?»

«Хватит дурацких вопросов».

Она потерлась о низ его живота, подвижные отростки появились и там, где у женщин ничему не полагалось торчать; Алекс не сразу понял, что это за щекочущие нити ласкают его — не пальцы точно, слишком тонкие, не толще паутины. 

Морган целовала его своими «побегами» — рот и пах, с одинаковым энтузиазмом. Несмотря на все эти щупальца, она была прежней: когда хотела чего-то добиться, отказывать бесполезно, проще подчиниться.

«Я сошел с ума».

Да, похоже на истину. Он заставлял Морган проводить над собой эксперименты... нет, не так, Алекс пытался запретить ей ставить себе нейромоды тифонов, а сестра настояла. Отказывать бесполезно, вот именно. Сейчас она держала его в искрящемся переплетении щупалец, быстрыми движениями гладила член и целовала, заполняя рот — на вкус чужеродная материя напоминала кислородный коктейль и пахла озоном. Горло она отпустила, но полоса темноты все равно лежала на шее, будто петля или ошейник.

Алекс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча и груди, Морган позволила ему это. Кожа оказалась теплой. Сестра часто дышала, тихонько застонала, когда он чуть сжал сосок. Это подействовало лучше механической стимуляции. 

«Вот так», — усики «венериной мухоловки» сложились в улыбку. Морган устроилась поудобнее, направляя в себя член брата, и это тоже было знакомо. Прежде она могла забраться к нему в постель среди ночи, обнять и запустить ладонь в трусы. Или залезть на письменный стол в кабинете, расстегнуть на Алексе и себе «молнии» костюма. Однажды они так едва не разбили терминал. Письменный стол и кресло выдержали все испытания, но только благодаря транстаровскому качеству «под космическую индустрию». 

«Нет, не ускользай, братец. Будь со мной — здесь, сейчас».

Щупальце-ошейник впилось под кожу, кажется, до кровяной росы. 

«Можешь обнять меня. И двигайся быстрее».

Теперь Алекс точно не спорил. Это Морган, и неважно, насколько она изменилась. Он скользил внутри нее, ощущая покалывание электричества вместе с характерной теплой теснотой. «Быстрее» давалось нелегко, Алекс попытался мотнуть головой, прося отпустить горло. Морган не подумала подчиниться. Воздуха не хватало.

Морган выгнулась. У нее светились глаза, но лицо сделалось настоящим — полуоткрытые губы, дрожащие ресницы. Это заставило Алекса стиснуть ее талию сильнее и действительно ускорить темп; он безумно скучал, он сошел с ума без нее. Если Морган хочет, пускай душит его тифоньими щупальцами. Он согласен.

Еще несколько плотных нитей обхватили его за плечи, сдавили бока и живот. Алекс не мог понять, больно ему или хорошо, он не остановился бы, даже разорви Морган его на куски, и все же подумал о насекомых — пауках или богомолах, например. 

Не худший вариант для того, кто собирался просто прострелить себе голову из-за того, что стал причиной конца света.

Алекс засмеялся. Морган тоже. У него смех застрял где-то в трахее, асфиксия нарушала чувствительность — ног будто не было вовсе, зато в паху настойчиво пульсировало. Морган услышала его молчаливую мольбу — сжала внутри, но отпустила шею. Финал стал одновременно дыханием. 

«Так-то лучше».

Морган не убирала «ошейник», словно ожидая: задаст ли Алекс очередной глупый вопрос, вроде: «Что произошло на самом деле?»

«Выжившие люди есть, — вместо этого сказала Морган. — Ты еще можешь им помочь». 

Глаза у нее были золотыми. Как Коралл — ангельский свет. 

 

Все симуляции Алекс программировал сам, не доверяя ни Кальвино, ни Беллами, ни кому бы то ни было еще. Он старался следить за деталями, но нет-нет, да и проскальзывали ошибки, мысленно Алекс называл их просто «лажей». Вроде дурацкого голубя, который все время бился в окно. Кусок кода никак не получалось выправить.

Он создал десятки симуляций.

Он полагал, что всегда может узнать одну из них.

Он пытался вспомнить: что случилось после того, как увидел видео и фото с земных спутников, захваченную тифонами планету? Алекс собирался дождаться утра, а потом сообщить операторам, но плохие новости он сообщал только если заранее готовил план «как нам выбраться из этого дерьма», никто лучше него, параноика и пессимиста, не создавал «запасные пути». Осознание «я ничего не могу поделать» заставило протянуть руку к заряженному пистолету.

А потом? 

Это Морган остановила его?

Морган лежала в криокамере. Почти что камере хранения, словно в аэропорту.

Морган говорила с ним, была рядом, операторы ее не видели, но чего еще ждать от машин? 

Пустая станция и бесконечный звездный холод вокруг тоже не давали ответов.

Алекс помнил, что все же сообщил четверым почти-выжившим правду о Земле. Элазар и Даниэлла почти одновременно приставили к животу и груди Алекса щупы с электрошокером и лезвием.

— Это вы виноваты.

— Что теперь?

Алекс сделал глубокий вдох, думая о тифонах, об ангельском свете. Морган восхищалась тифонами — и она же предлагала попробовать вживить лишенным способности к эмпатии созданиям зеркальные нейроны человека.

— Нам нужно установить с ними контакт, — сказал он. 

Даниэлла все же ударила током, достаточно сильно, чтобы Алексу пришлось искать кресло в холле и хрипло хватать воздух минут пять. После он слышал, как Ильюшина выговаривала бывшей главе IT-департамента, что-то о людях и последней надежде, об осторожности и уязвимости. Алекс фыркнул бы: да что мне сделается, но уже занялся делом вместе с послушными Игве и Элазар.

Он использовал всю материю — клонированные ткани, из которых хотел сделать тело для Морган. Он вколол в это месиво три пси-инъектора, положил в герметичный застенок лаборатории и приказал выпустить уцелевшего мимика. 

Тот выбрался из убежища, едва переставляя длинные черные жгутики. Нульвейв задел всех тифонов, даже спрятанных в защитных камерах. Существо выглядело смертельно больным, нехотя добралось до начиненной псионикой органики. Помедлило.

— Они удивительно грациозны, — заметил Игве. Алекс промолчал, он впервые в жизни мечтал, чтобы тифон побыстрее сожрал предложенную добычу. Тварь медлила еще минут пять или семь. А затем с жадностью оголодавшей собаки набросилась на еду.

Мимики размножились — как всегда, четыре вместо одного. Новые были активны, охотно шли за светом-тифоньей приманкой, годились для дальнейших опытов. Клонированной плоти хватит на имитацию человеческих тел, а кубики материи пригодятся для синтеза пси-инъекторов. Морган была права. Разделывать трупы — вовсе не потеря времени.

Несколько вполне живых и активных особей норовили наброситься, отвлекала их только ловушка. Затем Алекс откупорил герметичную криокапсулу и приказал операторам, каждому из четверых, взять нейронных клеток Морган.

Активность сохранялась. У него еще оставались ее записи, плюс все эти чертовы Январи, Декабри и прочие. Сконструировать симуляцию для тифона с клетками человека...

— Катерина, — обратился Алекс к тому, что осталось от любовницы сестры, — у вас особая задача. Я буду изображать главного злодея в этой симуляции, в общем-то, это правда. Вы уж будьте добры, постарайтесь... ну там, проявить любовь.

— Безусловно. Вам-то это чувство незнакомо, Алекс, — фыркнула Катерина. 

Он мог бы поспорить, но промолчал.

Первая симуляция закончилась неудачей. Вторая, третья и пятая тоже.

Существо пробиралась по внутренностям мертвого «Талоса». Алекс записал и себя, и остальных, но иногда говорил из реальности — что-то вроде: тифоны не зло.

Коралл — ангельский свет.

Это Морган так сказала, а не он, и поэтому он повторял вновь и вновь.

В конце концов, у них получилось. 

Или нет.

Или тифон проткнул изношенный скафандр и вырвал еще бьющееся сердце последнего человека на «Талосе» почти одновременно с жесткими дисками операторов. Алекс сам виноват — вошел в клетку и протянул руку, терять нечего, все равно, что раскрутить барабан револьвера старой модели для игры в русскую рулетку.

Или было так: Морган приняла свой прежний облик, словно тифонья оболочка немного мешала, вроде фирменного транстаровского скафандра, а ей не терпелось обнять своего брата голыми руками, прильнуть обнаженным телом, запрыгнуть на руки, прижимаясь к объемистому животу.

Протоколы экспериментов повторяли зацикленный сценарий. Десятки тифоноформ — они «убегали» в симуляции, воспользовавшись капсулой, которая, должно быть, давно заржавела и превратилась в труху. Другие убивали все на своем пути: врагов и «друзей». 

«Это не то».

«Мы попытаемся снова».

А что было потом? 

 

Морган готовила завтрак. 

Она увлекалась кулинарией — иногда Алексу казалось, не в последнюю очередь, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Сестра была из тех людей, кто способен уничтожить тебя и подарить абсолютное счастье с разницей в минут десять. 

— Яичный порошок, сушеная кинза, немного замороженного белка. Он, вроде бы, похож на бекон, но я не уверена, — сообщила Морган.

Алекс тронул шею: немного саднило.

— Спасибо. Я сейчас... только в душ схожу.

Он почти не солгал, разве помимо обычных гигиенических процедур осмотрел шею: на ней лежал глубокий, въевшийся шрам от чего-то, что могло быть ошейником, щупальцем или просто стершимся креплением скафандра. 

След был оставлен не вчера, и повторялась условная «травма» неоднократно. 

«Сколько прошло времени?»

Вместо транстаровского костюма, Алекс завернулся в просторный банный халат. Морган встретила его улыбкой и тем самым дивно пахнущим омлетом. Алекс по-прежнему не мог устоять перед вкусной едой, вот только...

— Ты не ешь.

Она просто сидела рядом и смотрела на него.

Алекс отложил вилку. В комнате для симуляций горел свет, но за мертвым Зеркалом лежала мгла. 

— Когда ты сделала это? 

Алекс тронул ссадину на шее.

Морган засмеялась.

Щупальца у нее появились из-за спины, и Алекс даже выдохнул с облегчением — ну хоть что-то реально. Искрящийся мрак погладил его щеку.

— Было неплохо. Как всегда.

— Морган. Я...

Алекс вдохнул и выдохнул. Он устанавливал нейромоды, кажется, даже несколько, потому что иначе бы не выжил в условиях полуразрушенной станции. Только не он, с его почти сотней фунтов лишнего веса и прочими неполадками здоровья. Но и проводить знаменитую талосовскую апторегрессивную нейротомию некому.

— Никто ничего не удалял, Алекс. Ты жив. Мы на «Талосе-1». Ты проводил свои эксперименты над тифоноформой.

Морган обняла его — левой рукой и правым щупальцем, что росло у нее из-под лопатки. Свободная правая макнула ломоть поддельного бекона в соус и вложила Алексу в рот. Пришлось прожевать и проглотить.

— Значит, ты...

— Удачный эксперимент. Эй, братец. Ты сам протянул мне руку.

Алекс медленно кивнул.

— Что было потом?

— Твои операторы... ладно, я их помню людьми, но сейчас это просто машины, хотели обследовать меня дальше. Проводить тесты, возможно, погрузить в еще одну симуляцию. Ты заявил, будто это не нужно, и что ты веришь мне.

У нее снова было это лицо — из тьмы и венериной мухоловки, и все равно Морган, она меняется, но все же остается собой в большей степени, чем во время трансформаций личности. 

— Ты ведь веришь мне?

Алекс мог бы вернуть сестре тот же вопрос. Это она в один момент сочла, будто он — не старший брат, любовник и самый близкий в мире человек, но враг, манипулятор и чудовище. Он не упрекал — сам виноват, сам разрешил сумасшедшие эксперименты с нейромодами, более того: настаивал на их продолжении. Теперь Морган была чересчур прежняя, даже омлет готовила по любимому рецепту.

«Тифон».

— Сколько времени прошло? 

Она вздохнула.

— Полгода.

Алекс моргнул. Он ничего не помнил.

— Что? Ты устроил мне «День Сурка» непонятно зачем, а я даже не мстила — всего-то хотела испробовать новые способности.

Алекс закашлялся. Горло у него дергало, Морган заботливо поднесла стакан с кофе — не транстаровскую кружку. Никаких мимиков.

— Я ведь собирался...

— Убить себя, знаю. Когда узнал про Землю. Мне удалось... дотянуться до тебя.

Алекс подумал о криокамере и мертвенном холоде. Его несчастная сестра все это время бесконечно жила-умирала там, среди инея и температуры сжиженного азота.

— Нет же, Алекс. Та часть меня... почти угасла, но сумела дотянуться. Благодаря тифоньим модам, между прочим. Их нельзя просто взять и удалить, в отличие от обычных, «матрица» чистой не становится. Обычная телепатия, ничего примечательного.

Алексу удалось не засмеяться. 

— Тифонья материя и помогла вернуться. Прикоснись ко мне, это я. 

Искрящие щупальца обнимали Алекса вместе с мягкими руками. На кончиках пальцев изредка вспыхивал огонь. Порой казалось, что глаза сестры источают тончайшую слюдяную пленку на грани золотистого сияния.

— Полгода, — сказал Алекс.

Щупальце легло на шею Алекса, он ощутил этот жест привычным. 

— Так было нужно. И... теперь я готова. Идти к людям или тифонам, спасать выживших. 

Она поцеловала его, губы были побегами венериной мухоловки. Привычно и почти нормально. Алекс даже ощутил знакомую пульсацию в паху.

На самом деле, понимал он, когда Морган впивалась в него иголками изменчивой тифоньей структуры, ей нет никакого дела до спасения человечества, пускай и готова уговаривать своих мимикрирующих сородичей не жрать людей.

«Да, это так, братец».

На самом деле, ей нужен только он. 

«Так не пойдет, Морган. Сначала — дело».

«Как обычно, мой занудный брат. Я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, а затем сохраню тебя — в своем личном Коралле, и создам новый, если это потребуется. Ты будешь со мной, навсегда».

Алекс продолжал улыбаться, затем обнял сестру, пальцы покалывало и искрило.

«Навсегда», — повторил он.

Морган шепнула в его голове, сияя Кораллом, что собирает и сберегает души всех своих жертв:

"Порадуйся: мы хотели того, и вот оно: смерти больше нет".


End file.
